The present invention relates to the liquid cooling of outboard motors and, more particularly, to thermostatically controlled liquid cooling apparatus for such motors.
Heretofore, most outboard motors have been cooled by circulating ambient water therethrough. In many cases, the ambient water is salt water which tends to corrode the motor block or manifold through which it is circulated. Also, the ambient water, whether salt water or fresh water, may contain contaminants which will obstruct or corrode the motor block or manifold. For these reasons, the cooling systems used for outboard motors have not been completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved cooling apparatus for outboard motors which is not subject to such corrosion or obstruction problems.